


Of Misunderstandings and Boys in Panties

by BasementVampire



Series: 30 Days of Smut [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Confessions, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Idiots in Love, Lapdance, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Misunderstandings, Panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 01:57:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14509974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasementVampire/pseuds/BasementVampire
Summary: Frank has a kink he hasn't told his boyfriend about.





	Of Misunderstandings and Boys in Panties

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I'm back! hope you haven't gotten tired of me after I've been posting every fucking day. If you haven't, good news--I'm doing another month-long writing challenge! For this, the prompts will be different kinks, just things I've wanted to try writing or thought would make a good fic. Hope y'all like this!
> 
> Day one: dom/sub

"Gerard, I'm home!" Frank called, shutting the front door behind him. "Gee?"

There were footsteps coming down the stairs, and then Gerard was standing before him, hands clasped behind his back and frowning. "Frank," he said, serious and a little shaky.

Frank set his things on the floor, asking, "What is it babe?"

Gerard's brow creased with concern. "Are you cheating on me?" he squeaked.

"What?" Frank would have laughed if his partner didn't look so heartbroken—really? Cheating? "Gerard, of course not. Why would you think that?"

Gerard huffed. "You're cheating on me," he pouted. "With a woman! I found these in the laundry." He held up a pair of pink and white panties with a cursive VS on the butt.

Frank's jaw dropped, and now he really did feel like laughing; he would have if this wasn't the single most embarrassing moment of his life. "Uh... Those are mine."

Gerard blinked a couple times, staring like he didn't quite get it. Then his eyes widened and his lips parted in a little 'o' of surprise. "They—what?"

"They're mine. Sorry, I didn't mean for them to end up in the laundry. Um. I understand if you're weirded out."

After another agonizing moment of just staring at Frank, Gerard suddenly burst out laughing, all of the hurt vanishing from his face. "Oh thank God! Jesus, you really had me worried."

"Sorry," Frank said dumbly, still not really sure what Gerard's reaction meant.

Gerard looked down at the panties in his hand and smirked. Looking at Frank with dark eyes, he said, "You gonna wear these for me?"

Frank swallowed hard, struck by the predatory look in his partner's eyes. "Uh. Well not _those_ , cuz they're dirty, but I can put on a different pair for you..."

"Fuck yes." Gerard dropped the panties and grabbed Frank by the hand, dragging him up the stairs and into their bedroom. Frank's head was spinning, but he somehow managed to stay on his feet and find a pair of lacy red panties hidden at the bottom of his underwear drawer and pull them on as Gerard watched, sitting on the bed.

"Wait," he said when Frank started walking back towards him. "Swing your hips for me baby. Put on a show. You look so damn good like this."

Smiling shyly, Frank stood in place and began swinging his hips to invisible music, feeling a little silly but encouraged by the look on Gerard's face and the way he started palming himself through his jeans.

"Fuck, baby," Gerard groaned. "Grab your cock for me, huh? Touch yourself in your pretty panties."

Frank brought a hand to his dick, slow and teasing, and made a show of grabbing it through the panties. He moaned softly, running his other hand down his bare chest and asking, "Can I come and touch you now, Sir?"

Gerard licked his lips. "In a minute, angel. How 'bout you turn around and bend over? Show off that cute little ass of yours."

Frank obeyed, turning his back to the other man and sticking his ass out. He wiggled his hips a little and smacked his cheek where it was only half covered by the panties, his gasp accompanying the sharp sound of skin on skin and Gerard's quiet moan.

"Come over here, baby," he said.

Frank climbed into his lap, grinding his hips against his lover's. "I was worried," he admitted, pushing up onto his knees with his arms around Gerard's neck. "I thought you'd be freaked out, Sir."

Gerard bit his lip when Frank started rocking his hips, swaying back and forth in his lap. "Fuck, of course not, honey. This is—it's fucking fantastic."

Frank danced in his lap to a song only he could hear, tilting his head back and rubbing himself against Gerard's stomach. The rough drag of the panties on his cock felt unbelievably good, and Frank gave a few breathy moans.

"So hot, kitten," Gerard praised, digging his fingers into Frank's undulating hips. "You wanna come like this?"

Frank whimpered. "Please Sir, can I? Feels so good."

"Only if you can get off like this. Without my hand, just grinding against me like a desperate little slut. Think you can do that, Frankie?"

"Yeah," Frank whined, rutting against Gerard and gasping at the burning pleasure. He rubbed his hard cock on the other man's stomach, leaking through the panties, and tightened his arms around Gerard's neck to pull himself closer.

"That's it, baby," Gerard encouraged, squeezing Frank's ass roughly. "Just like that, bouncing in my lap like you're riding my cock. God, you're so beautiful, sweetheart."

Frank moaned breathlessly, humping Gerard mindlessly with only the thought of his release. He felt like an animal, fueled by this primal need and unable to comprehend anything other than the friction on his cock and Gerard's hands and words.

"Go on," Gerard purred. "Come for me, pet. Make a mess of those pretty little panties."

A moment later Frank lost it, moaning and whining as his hips stuttered against Gerard. His mouth fell open, eyes squeezed shut, his face a beautiful picture of pleasure as he came hard in his panties, soaking them and clawing at Gerard's hair.

"Oh, Sir," he whispered, collapsing into his lover's arms. Gerard grinned, thrilled at how easily he could turn this boy into a complete wreck.

"So good for me, kitten," Gerard cooed, pressing his hand against the front of Frank's ruined panties. "Now get on your knees and let me come all over that pretty face."

Frank slipped off the other man's lap, falling to the floor between his legs and parting his lips in an obscene invitation. He watched with half-lidded eyes as Gerard pulled himself out of his pants and jerked himself off, the tip of his cock rubbing Frank's face in a filthy way that made Gerard moan.

"Please Sir," Frank said softly, gazing up with those big brown eyes. "Please come on your little petslave."

A few more moments, and Gerard was coming, giving a strangled cry of Frank's name. The boy shut his eyes as Gerard's hot come landed on his face, sticking his eyelashes together and catching on his tongue. He loved the feeling of being covered in it, striping his face like the red lashes Gerard would sometimes leave on his thighs. It felt like a mark—like Gerard was claiming Frank as his, and that was just how he wanted it to be.

"Oh, Frankie," Gerard sighed, smearing the come around on Frank's face.

Frank blinked his hazy eyes open, adoring the blissed-out expression on the other man's face. He was proud that he could make his lover feels so amazing. Gerard brought his sticky hand to Frank's mouth and he grabbed it by the wrist, licking the come from the palm of Gerard's hand.

"Cute little kitty," Gerard said with a lazy smile. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up."

"You're not mad, though?" Frank questioned, full of worry again now that he wasn't riding the high of his pleasure. "You don't think it's weird?"

Gerard shook his head fondly, stroking Frank's hair. "Frank, I've whipped you, licked your feet, given you enemas, poured hot wax on you—this is not that weird."

Frank blushed, laughing as he nuzzled against Gerard's hand. "Yeah, I guess you're right." He snorted at a memory and said, "Remember that time you wanted to roleplay as Batman and Robin?"

Gerard giggled, far too cute now that no one would have ever guessed he was ordering Frank around and coming on his face just moments before. "Oh jeez, yeah—hey, don't laugh, you liked it, too!"

"Yeah, I did," Frank allowed, wiping a finger down the side of his face and sucking the come off it.

"Fuck," Gerard breathed. "Don't make me get hard again."

Frank smirked. "If I can, will you fuck me? It's been way too long since I've had something up my ass."

"We just had sex last night!" Gerard said with a surprised laugh.

"Exactly," Frank whined. "I need your cock in me."

"I'm not seventeen anymore, Frank."

Frank rolled his eyes. "Neither am I, but I feel like I could go again in five minutes. Please?"

Gerard chuckled. "God damn, you're like a rabbit. So fuckin horny all the time."

"Please?" Frank begged, giving Gerard his best puppy dog eyes.

"...Ugh, fine. Give me twenty minutes though."

"Yay!"

"I'm gonna go get a snack, are you coming?" Gerard asked.

Frank wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "Hopefully."

"You're ridiculous."

Frank followed him down the hall, still in his ruined panties, and teased, "That's not what you said two minutes ago. When your dick was in my face."

Gerard groaned in exasperation. "I hate you."

"I know you mean love!" Frank said with a giggle.

Gerard stopped halfway down the stairs and spun around, eye-to-eye with Frank on the step above him, and kissed him. "Of course I do. Now let me get some fuckin food, loverboy."

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao this scenario is probably way overdone but I just couldn't resist ;)
> 
> thanks for reading! <3


End file.
